


The Hobbit Emperor

by allbam



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is a Sweetheart, Frerin is alive, Gandalf is a Troll, M/M, Thorin is a jerk, Thranduil is a jackass, and Saruman is pretty much done with everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbam/pseuds/allbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Hobbit? This must be a joke." Thorin growled. "Surely Gandalf did not send us this Halfling who knows of nothing that happens outside of the comfort of his home to rule in his stead."</p><p>Bilbo felt his lips pull down into a frown and had every intention of telling the strange Dwarf just where he could shove his opinions when Saruman stepped forward, Gandalf's letter open for all to see.</p><p>"I'm afraid, Thorin Oakenshield, that this is no jest. This is indeed Gandalf's handwriting and his seal. For all intents and purposes," the wizard glanced up at Bilbo with his icy stare, "Bilbo Baggins is now the High Emperor of the Three Races."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best is Yet to Come

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU. All will be explained.
> 
> It's not completely original, as I got the basic shell of this story from The Goblin Emperor by Katherine Addison (I highly recommend it; sooo good!).

"Given the state of things, we can conclude that Gandalf has indeed forgone his duties and left the kingdom." Saruman stated briskly. The wizard's hands slid over the empty chest and gently shut it before he glanced over his shoulder at the three figures who lingered in the doorway. "This matter is not to be brought to the Court. If need be, only Kings should be informed. Lord Elrond, please see to it that a team of scouts is assembled to investigate the whereabouts of our dear Mithrandir."

The elf inclined his head towards the wizard and slid out of the room without a word.

"Oh dear... We all knew that out of all of the wizards, Gandalf disliked the idea of being Emperor the most. I just never thought that he'd try to escape in the dead of night to shirk his responsibilities." Balin sighed with a small shake of his head.

"Out of all wizards, Gandalf should know how crucial it is for the survival of the three dominating races to have such a being as emperor!" Saruman bellowed. "This world was almost destroyed in its first age by the wars the three races waged upon each other. Wizards were sent to middle earth to give advice and to share our wisdom, but for what? The race of men follow the will of their flesh. Dwarves, their greed and Elves their vanity. As soon as wizards arrived, we were pushed aside as each of the races had a score to settle with the remaining two. Gandalf was the last of us to arrive on this plain and out of all of us, he has seen the darkness that lurks in the hearts of each race."

"Aye, but times have changed." Balin offered the irate wizard a hearty grin. "Throughout the second age our races have managed to find peace under the guidance of wizards such as yourself. Gandalf may not have approved of such a position at first, but whenever it is his turn to reign, he does so respectively. I do not believe that it is because of his dislike of the position that he has abandoned his post. I'm sure it will be something simple and he'll be back within the night."

"Regardless of his reasons, Gandalf mustn't leave his post. His reign has only just begun."

"I do not believe that Mithrandir will be returning to the capital anytime soon." The third figure finally spoke up.

Saruman turned to face the golden haired elf and frowned. "What do you know of the whereabouts of Gandalf, Lady Galadriel?"

"Mithrandir has long ago left my sight." A small smile played at her lips. "Flighty as he is, he won't have left without the dire need to do so."

A dark brow rose above the wizard's doubting eyes. "What manner of circumstances must be dealt with in secrecy from the Capital?"

Before the elf could respond, Lord Elrond appeared at the doorway once more. "The scouts are assembled and await your presence, Curunír."

"Very well. If you would excuse me, Lady Galadriel, Councilor Balin." Saruman gave the two of them a slight bow before he left the room in a flurry of pristine white robes.

Balin watched their exit with a small sigh before he strutted forward to close all of the drawers that Gandalf had apparently left ajar on his way out. "I honestly wonder what has gotten into that wizard's head. Skipping out on his duties is not something that I would have ever dreamed Gandalf capable of doing."

"Fear not, Balin. Mithrandir's methods are not always conventional, but they are always done with the interests of the Capital in mind."

"Aye, that they are." Balin nodded. "Only I do wonder how it is he got past the guards without a single alarm going off..."

"Lady Galadriel." A young female lingered outside of Gandalf's rooms. "The news you requested..."

"Ah, yes." She glided over to the younger elf and inclined her head. Whatever words they shared remained between the two of them, as the messenger leaned forward and whispered in the Lady's ear.

"Thank you." Lady Galadriel smiled down at the female before turning back to Balin. "Councilor Balin, I'm afraid that I shall have to take my leave as something of importance has come up."

"Of course my Lady, of course." Balin flashed the lovely elf one of his best smiles before escorting her out of the room and sealing the door behind them. "Please don't let me keep you. In fact, I'm sure that King Thorin will be wondering what is happening right now. He won't be happy to learn that the elves were the ones assigned this mission; pardoning me, my Lady."

"No pardon required, Councilor Balin. Good day."

"Good day, my lady."

Lady Galadriel watched the Dwarf take his leave before she turned and proceeded to head in the opposite direction. The news that the messenger had brought her weighed on her mind. It appears that Gandalf had managed to procure the help of one of the Great Eagles. Gandalf had also left a message that was meant only for Lady Galadriel in that one of the Eagles was awaiting a single person to be brought to the same location that Gandalf himself had traveled to.  _Mithrandir will surely not be there once the chosen rider arrives._ Lady Galadriel pondered her choices when a merry whistle interrupted her thoughts.

Just then a Dwarf strode by, a Dwarf that Lady Galadriel has heard Gandalf talking about on one or two occasions. As she watched the male proceed to the other end of the hall, a small smile graced her lips. "Oh yes, he shall do nicely."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There was an uncomfortable warmth in the air that nearly made Bilbo retire into his house earlier than he was accustomed to; however, no amount of warmth would keep the Hobbit from weeding the rest of his garden. Yavanna knows how much it needed to be done. So instead of listening to the small voice whispering at the back of his head, he continued to pull at stubborn weeds. He kept at it for a good while, well past noon, but quite a while away from sundown. He was in the middle of taking a break when a shadow fell over him, and whatever momentary reprieve Bilbo got from the sun was immediately offset by the unfamiliar voice exclaiming his name.

"Bilbo Baggins! As I live and breathe, how are you my boy?"

The Hobbit fell back onto his haunches and barely managed to keep from flinching at the rather tall being that stood on the other side of his gate. He eyed the bearded elder in wonder before he regained his sense of propriety and climbed to his feet. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, sir, as you already know my name and I have yet to learn yours."

A small smile appeared on the stranger's face. "Ah yes, you were but a fauntling when last we met. I will have you know that I was a very good friend of your mother Belladonna. I am Gandalf the Gray."

As soon as the name left his lips, Bilbo knew who the man was--or to state it more accurately--what position the male before him held. "G-Gandalf? The wizard?" Bilbo's hands came up and hastily brushed off as much dirt as he could manage. "W-What would a being such as yourself doing so far from the Capital, and in the Shire no less?" A beat of silence. "O-OH! Where are my manners? Do come in." Bilbo wiped the remainder of the dirt from his hands and rushed over to the gate to escort the wizard through. "I shall hear your tale if you wish to tell it within the comfort of my home."

Gandalf's smile fell from his face. "Oh Bilbo, I'm afraid that I'll not even be able to begin to cover a portion of what you need to know before our time is up." He followed the Hobbit to his house and ducked into the smaller dwelling. "Which is precisely why I've written you a letter." Gandalf removed the letter from his robes and gently set it down on the mantle. As the Hobbit's back was faced away from the wizard, the male was able to glide over to tower over Bilbo once more.

"A letter?" Bilbo asked, pausing in the threshold between the sitting room and the kitchen. "You can't stay any longer? Not even for tea?" As soon as he turned, Bilbo's eyes bulged at the sight of the wizard standing far closer than what was proper, and found himself flinching away. "Gandalf?"

"I'm sorry, my boy. But you must be forced into this world head first without any time to dwell upon things. As much as it saddens me to push you into this, it must be done for the future of all Middle Earth."

Before Bilbo could move to call for help Gandalf's warm hand, strangely comforting, slotted itself over his eyes, and all went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Curunír is Saruman's name in Sindarin.


	2. On Your Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit this, so hopefully there's nothing too out of place.

"Bilbo Baggins, you had better wake up this instant." The stern voice that had seemingly sounded out of nowhere was accompanied by a sharp tug to the warmth that cloaked Bilbo's form.

The hobbit flinched away from the sudden chill that spread over his body and moved to turn his back to the intrusion.

"Oh no you don't!" A heavy hand came down on his shoulder and he was tugged up into a sitting position. "I will not be brought here only to be ignored by you, confounded Baggins!"

"Erm... Wha..?" Bilbo's lips pulled down into a frown as he struggled to open his eyes to the light. That voice sounded somewhat familiar...

"Bilbo Baggins! You are not a fauntling and have not been for many years now! If you are not out of bed and dressed properly within two minutes, I will not hesitate to pull you out into town in nothing but your nightclothes!" The voice sighed exaggeratedly. "Honestly, what is a gentlehobbit like yourself doing in bed at a time like this? One would think that you've forgotten about the festival. It's a good thing that your aunt saw fit to send Otho and I to check on you otherwise you'd have slept the whole celebration away."

_Festival? What on earth..?_  Bilbo's thoughts moved lethargically over what he could remember and his eyes shot open as the day's events suddenly returned to him. "Gandalf! Ooh, that sneaky wizard!" His eyes were bright with anger as they traveled across the room to where his cousin through marriage, Lobelia, stood. "Where is he?" He took the time to fix his haphazard bed hair and climbed to his feet. "I cannot believe that he knocked me out in the middle of my own home! Honestly, the nerve of that wizard..."

Lobelia moved closer with a furrowed brow. "Wizard? Bilbo, stand still." She moved forward and pressed the back of her palm to her cousin's forehead.

"I'm alright Lobelia." The Took in him itched to move away, and he couldn't help but brush her hand away. "I just need to look for that blasted wizard and demand some answers."

Lobelia allowed the hobbit to pull away as she stared him down. She shook her head lightly a moment later. "You're not well, Bilbo. It's no wonder you were asleep. There hasn't been a wizard in these parts for quite some time." She moved to the door's threshold and poked her head out into the hallway. "Otho, dear! Bilbo isn't feeling good. He won't be joining us at the festival."

There was a grunt and Bilbo's cousin appeared at the doorway; he peered in for a moment before he turned his attention to his wife. "Very well, we should be off soon if we are to get good seats."

Bilbo felt as if he should defend himself. After all, they believed him to be making up silly stories, but part of him didn't fancy the thought of mingling with his fellow hobbits when the mystery of Gandalf's sudden appearance lingered so close to the forefront of his mind. He refrained from interrupting the couple and mulled over how he was going to track down the wizard and demand answers for his rude behavior. He was obviously no longer at Bag End, otherwise Lobelia and Otho would have noticed. _Where could he have gone..?_ He pondered.

Lobelia turned back to Bilbo with a small frown. "It'd be best if you just went back to sleep." She moved forward and ushered him over to his bed, which Bilbo allowed, since the sooner he was tucked in, the sooner they'd leave. "Though I must say, I'm unsure why you would make that strange mark on your front door. I don't know what it means, but it's as bright as the sun under the moonlight."

"Mark?" Bilbo's feet halted, and his head snapped towards his cousin. "What mark?" Without waiting for the woman's reply, Bilbo removed himself from her grasp and strode out of the room. He passed Otho with a small nod of acknowledgment and yanked his front door open. It took a great deal of self restraint as his eyes immediately fell onto the sight of the bright mark that took up the majority of his door. There was something vaguely familiar about it, but he couldn't help the large huff of anger that escaped his clenched lips. "GANDALF!!!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bilbo sat in front of his fireplace and found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the letter that sat on his mantle. He recalled Gandalf mentioning it before he knocked Bilbo out, and despite the promise of much needed answers, the hobbit couldn't help but brood at the letter rather than reading it. _That sly wizard..._

Bilbo wondered offhandedly if Gandalf had taken the time to explain why he saw fit to deface Bag End's front door. _Oh, he will be getting an earful should I see him again._ As soon as Bilbo had laid his eyes on the strange sign on his door, he had marched back into his house and returned with a sponge and soapy water. Despite his best efforts which lasted the better half of an hour, Bilbo was unable to remove even the smallest of portions from the glowing mark. Bilbo suspected magic, for even when he attempted to put paint to the door, the stubborn sign shined through.

_Perhaps I'll simply have to replace the door._ He contemplated the cost as well as the amount of time it would take for such an order when the sound of the latch on his gate interrupted his thoughts. _Perhaps Lobelia or Otho forgot something._ He thought, for the couple had cleared out not too long ago. Bilbo pulled himself out of his chair and sent the letter one last glare before he made his way over to door, pulling it open before a knock could sound. "Now cousins, if you continue to show up at my door like this, I will be forced to..." His voice trailed off as a figure, easily taller than any hobbit Bilbo had ever seen, stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

Bilbo took a step back and angled the door between him and the stranger, feeling a warm flush cover his cheeks at the overly familiar words he directed at the wrong person. "Oh, I do beg your pardon, sir. I only thought that my cousins had returned..." His voice trailed off as he examined the male on the other side of his door, surprised to find that he was looking at a Dwarf.

A pleasant smile spread across the kind looking Dwarf's face and he swiftly reached up and tugged off his strange looking hat as he slipped into a bow. "Good evening, Master Hobbit." He straightened up and shoved his hat back in place. "I am Bofur, at your service."

"Hello. Bilbo Baggins, at yours." The dwarf looked kind enough, but after the events of that afternoon, Bilbo couldn't help but be weary of strangers of any sort. He kept the door between them. "How can I help you?"

Bofur's grin widened as he made to peer inside of Bag End. "I'm here on official business from the capital." He straightened his back with a sense of pride. "I was sent here by the lovely Lady Galadriel to bring Gandalf back with me."

The gentlehobbit frowned and immediately pulled the door open as wide as it allowed. He walked a couple of steps closer to the dwarf despite his earlier caution. "You're a few hours too late, I'm afraid. It seems that Gandalf has left after he knocked me out and etched this wretched thing into my door!" Bilbo paused. "You aren't taking him anywhere before he removes it."

Bofur's smile fell. "Gandalf knocked you out? Why would he do something like that to a small thing like yourself?"

Bilbo felt his temper flare. _You aren't that much taller than myself._ He wanted to say, but he managed to ignore his irritation for the moment. "I haven't the slightest clue! Before he knocked me out, he mentioned a letter, which I have yet to open. I can only assume that he has left the Shire in the meantime, for when I came to and mentioned the strange visit, my cousin thought I was sick! If there was any other sighting of that tall wizard lumbering about the Shire, Lobelia would surely know before anyone else."

"You believe that Gandalf has left the Shire?" Bofur's voice, which had been relatively calm throughout the conversation, finally wavered. "Surely he hasn't left for good?"

"Master Bofur, as much as I'd like to give you the answer to that question, I'm afraid that I don't know Gandalf well enough to be of any help." Bilbo carded a hand through his curls. "The only clue we have is that letter..."

The dwarf's head had just began to sink when Bilbo uttered those seemingly magical words.

"A letter?" Bofur's grin was stark with relief. "I don't wish to sound rude, but could I trouble you to read it? If Gandalf has left the Shire, surly he left some sorta clue."

Bilbo was taken aback by Bofur's rather forward request, but found that the dwarf had slipped in just enough charm that Bilbo couldn't help but assent the dwarf's request. In light of that, Bilbo realized that he was about to allow yet another outsider into his house. The idea didn't strike terror into him as he had expected it to, so he figured that he truly didn't believe that Gandalf had knocked him out of malice, nor did he believe Bofur to mean him harm. With that in mind, Bilbo stepped back from his entryway and allowed the taller male into his home, closing the door firmly behind them.

“Would you like anything, Master Bofur? Tea? Biscuits?” Though Bilbo didn't feel uncomfortable with the dwarf, he made sure to keep Bofur at his side instead of behind him.

He was met with yet another one of the dwarf's wide grins. “Yes, thank you! Oh, and there's no need to keep with this 'Master' business. You can go ahead and call me Bofur.”

Bilbo found himself smiling as he stepped away towards the kitchen. “Very well, but only if you call me Bilbo.”

Unlike Gandalf, Bofur followed Bilbo into the kitchen. “Well then Bilbo, it seems that we have come to an agreement.”

“Indeed.” The hobbit gathered the kettle and a plate of biscuits as he lead Bofur back into the dining room. The fire was well lit and perfect for boiling the water needed for their tea. Bilbo stationed the kettle into it's proper place before setting the plate in front of his guest. He nearly sat himself next to the dwarf when he remembered the letter. “Ah, I forgot the letter in my study. Feel free to eat as many as you'd like while I fetch it.”

Bilbo strode over to his study and plucked the letter off the mantle. _We_ _ll, let's see why Gandalf saw fit to knock me out._ Bilbo glanced over his desk and retrieved his letter opener before returning to the dining room. As soon as he saw the dwarf, a chuckle escaped his mouth, unbidden.

Bofur had one biscuit hanging from his mouth, and held two extra in each hand. When he heard Bilbo's laugh, he dropped the biscuits in shock, a guilty look on his face. “Whoa! I didn't hear your approach at all, Bilbo!” He covered his expression with a nervous laugh.

Bilbo waved it off. “Oh, don't worry about how much you eat, Bofur. Hobbits are no strangers to hearty appetites. Actually, I should have asked if you'd even had supper yet.” He stared at the dwarf's sheepish expression and nodded to himself. “I should have thought as much. Finish the biscuits there while I whip us up something quick in the kitchen.”

“You have my thanks, Bilbo.” Bofur's unease was replaced with the cheery face he had before. “You're quite the host.”

“Nonsense. If I were a good host, that would have been my first question.” Bilbo replied with a faint flush on his cheeks; he gave his friend a brief nod before he retreated to the kitchen and began to prepare a couple dozen sandwiches.

“Nah. You're a fine host, Bilbo. The kindest hobbit I've ever met.”

Bilbo set a couple of sandwiches down on a dish. “Well then I gather that you haven't met that many hobbits.”

“I've met a few.” Bofur called from the dining room. “Like I said, you're the kindest I've met.”

Bilbo finished piling the sandwiches onto the tray and carefully carried it back to the dining room where he sat it in front of the dwarf. “Dig in.”

“Don't mind if I do.” Bofur set the empty biscuit plate to the side and grabbed a couple of sandwiches, eating the first one in only a couple of bites.

Bilbo contemplated nabbing a couple for himself, but pushed the idea away as soon as his eyes landed on the letter. _I can eat some after I finish reading Gandalf's letter._ He thought as he reached for the letter opener. Before opening it, he glanced up at the kettle and regarded it with a calculating stare. _I'll take it off the fire as soon as I get some answers._ He slid the sharp end against the side and pulled out the parchment inside. He set everything but the letter down and took a few steps closer to the fire to better see the contents.

Bilbo's eyes scanned the letter briefly, feeling his blood boil then freeze the further down he got. He could faintly hear Bofur calling his name and the dulled screech of the kettle but neither were as important in that moment as what he was reading. Each time he inhaled, it was getting harder and harder for his body to process the thick air, and he had to rest his hand on the fireplace to keep himself from toppling over.

“Bilbo!” He felt Bofur's hands come down on his shoulders, demanding the hobbit's attention. As soon as he could remember how to function his body, Bilbo glanced up at the dwarf.

“...Bofur..?”

“Yes, Bilbo. What is it?” The dwarf's brow was pulled down in worry.

“I think I'm going to...” He paused and put a hand to his head. “I think I'm going to...” He felt his legs go out under himself. “Confounded wizard.” All slowly went black, his last words on the tip of his tongue but no power to say them.

_He made me faint again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Wait for Tomorrow

There was something to be said about passing out two times within hours of each other. Bilbo was quite sure that his sensibilities weren't fragile for the most part, but there was just something about Gandalf that continued throw the hobbit off his guard. _That blasted wizard. Why did he have to waltz into my life bearing such news?_

“You alright, Bilbo?” Bofur asked as he strode into the room bearing a cup of tea for his host.

“As alright as I can be—thank you,” Bilbo flashed Bofur a smile and accepted the mug with eager hands. “That letter must be Gandalf's idea of a joke. Of all preposterous things to suggest!”

“What did it say?” The dwarf asked with an eager expression. “Did he happen to mention where he is going?”

“No. The only thing he mentioned was that he was going to take a leave of absence from the kingdom and that the council should not worry over him as he will still be doing the work of the people, only elsewhere.” Bilbo shook his head with a heavy sigh. “He said that he plans on having—.”

“What?!” Bofur leaped to his feet and snatched the hat off his head. “Gandalf is taking a leave of absence? Is it even possible for a wizard to do such a thing?” The dwarf worried at his lower lip and started to tug at the frayed ends of his hat.

“Who knows if it's allowed. I'd imagine that wizards are allowed to do a great many things that aren't privy to commoners.” Bilbo paused to take a sip of his tea, smiling as the barest hints of honey and cinnamon touched his tongue. “Yes... Wizards really are odd folk. Why, Gandalf even mentioned that he'd have me take his position as Emperor! What an outlandish idea! Can you imagine a hobbit of the Shire not only living in Landis, but ruling all three of the dominating races?” Bilbo shook his head with another small smile and brought his cup back to his lips—only to pause when he noticed that his guest was currently staring at him with an odd expression.

Bofur's soulful eyes were ridiculously large and his mouth was nearly unhinged with how low it had dropped. His eyes remained on his host for a few moments before he broke out in a grin and let out a loud whoop.

The hobbit's brows rose high as he slowly placed his cup back on his saucer. “I'm sorry, did I miss something?”

“Praise Mahal! I'm not going back empty handed!”

“Wait you aren't—don't you—you can't think...” Bilbo sputtered. “You cannot possibly believe that Gandalf was serious about making me the emperor!”

“Well, he said it in the letter, didn't he?” Bofur grinned and put his hat back in its proper place. “Did he sign the letter with his personal seal?”

Bilbo snatched up the letter which had been left on a nearby table and brought it up for inspection. “What does his personal seal look like?” He glanced down at the bottom of the note and felt his hackles rise at the mark he had previously ignored in favor of the content in the letter. “Is his seal that large mark he left on my front door?”

“Aye. That's actually how I knew to come to your house when I was looking for Gandalf in the first place.” Bofur was suddenly at Bilbo's side, peering over his shoulder.

“Well, this changes nothing.” Bilbo hastily passed the letter over to the dwarf and moved back to his tea. “You may take that letter back with you to the capital and I'm sure that they'll sort out who will be Gandalf's true replacement as Emperor in no time at all.” He noticed his hands shaking slightly as he brought the cup back up to his mouth and took a moment to close his eyes in an attempt to calm his nerves.

“But Bilbo... You've got to!” Bofur's voice forced Bilbo's eyes open before the hobbit could even start. “If Gandalf has left his seal, his letter is as good as law. Like it or not, you're the person he named as his successor as Emperor.”

“Bofur,” Bilbo sighed, “even if I wanted to become Emperor, there's no way that anyone from the capital would accept me as their leader—not just the people, but the other wizards as well! Everyone knows that the only beings that have ever taken the post of Emperor in Landis have been wizards. How do you think that they'll feel when you come back with not only the news of Gandalf's desertion but of him replacing himself with a hobbit?”

“The only other wizard that stays in the capital is Lord Saruman; he'll know what to do. If you want to get out of being the Emperor, he's the one you've got to talk to.”

Bilbo stared up at his new acquaintance with a hint of suspicion. “So you say that I just need to go with you to get it all sorted out and then I'll be free to go?”

The dwarf's expression fell ever so slightly. “Well, I'm not going to lie to you Bilbo, but I honestly don't know what will happen once we get to Landis.” He flashed the hobbit a sad smile. “The thing is, I'm not positive about anything that goes on in the capital. I don't hold a fancy position; I'm a mere worker who happened to be at the right place at the right time when Lady Galadriel needed someone to go on this mission for her.”

Bilbo was hyper aware of the self-deprecating smile on Bofur's lips, and despite not knowing the dwarf all too well, the hobbit knew that it had no place on the jolly male's face. So he set his tea down for the last time and placed a hand on his guest's shoulder. “Thank you for being truthful. Many wouldn't be in your position.” Bilbo flashed the dwarf a smile as he smoothed down his ruffled shirt and straightened his back. “Well, you're going to have to stay by side if I go with you to the capital. You'll be the only person I know.”

The expression on the dwarf's face lit up the entire room. “Really? You'll come?”

Bilbo faked a huff and folded his arms across his chest, attempting to appear cross. “Well, you hardly left me any choice in the matter when you flashed me those doe eyes. Honestly, a dwarf that is probably twice as old as myself—.”

“Thank you Bilbo! Thank you!” Bofur shot forward and pulled the hobbit into a firm hug, one that Bilbo gladly returned. “You've possibly just saved my life!”

“Oh, they couldn't be nearly as severe as you're making them seem,” Bilbo chuckled nervously. _Could they?_

“No telling.” Bofur pulled away with a grin and placed his hands on his hips. “I would recommend we turn in for the night soon. We'll have to leave bright and early tomorrow morning if we're to make it to Landis by nightfall tomorrow.”

“By nightfall?” Bilbo's brows rose high. “Landis must be more than five leagues away from the Shire. How do you suppose we'll make it before nightfall?”

The dwarf merely shook his head with a cryptic smile. “I have a friend who is willing to escort us there. Let's just say that the distance flies on swift wings when we're traveling with him.”

_I don't see what's so amusing about that._ Bilbo mused. _I suppose I'll find out tomorrow morning._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“How long have you known?” Thorin growled as he strode down the corridor towards Lady Galadriel's meeting chambers.

“Now Thorin, I'm sure that Lady Galadriel had a reason for sending a dwarf and not an elf on this errand,” Balin said as he effortlessly kept up with the prince.

“Yeah, brother. Loosen up a bit. Who cares who the lovely Lady Galadriel chose as her messenger?” Frerin chuckled as he ignored the stern look Balin sent his way.

“My people aren't to be used as _messengers_ for any elf!” The angered dwarf growled low in his throat as he shoved his way past a group of scholars. “Does she think to lessen the amount of dwarves in the capital in attempts to tilt the amount of influence the elves have?”

“Thorin, as far as I know, the dwarf she chose has no influence,” Balin said as he shifted through the paperwork he carried. “He's a common worker and we only found out because the man who presides over him reported him missing from work. Lady Galadriel would never discriminate against race. I'm sure she chose the dwarf because he matched what was needed for her request.”

Icy blue eyes clashed with the councilor’s. “Then I shall hear her reasons from her own lips. I care not how high she ranks on the council. She _will_ answer for her actions.”

“Thorin, do you even know the name of the dwarf you are about to cause a fuss over?” Frerin complained as they came to a stop in front of Lady Galadriel's meeting chambers.

The elder son of Durin half turned and set his cold eyes on his younger brother. “Of course I do. The dwarf's name is Bimur.”

Balin cleared his throat. “Bofur, my liege.”

Thorin flushed while Frerin openly guffawed at his brother.

“Very well. Lady Galadriel shall answer as to why she chose Bofur.” Thorin growled as he turned and laid a heavy knock on the doors.

“Don't you mean, Bimur, brother?” Frerin snickered.

“Bofur.”

The laughter continued. “Are you sure? Bimur sounds about right.”

“Frerin.” The warning was evident.

“But brother, didn't you hear Balin? His name is Bofur, not Frerin.”

Thorin cursed low under his breath.

“That's not his name either, brother.”

_Mahal save me from the pest that is my younger brother._ Thorin sighed. _And may Mahal look after that dwarf that was sent away on whatever mission that elf sent him on and see to it that he comes back successful. We don't need to give the elves any reason to look down on us._

_**I do not look down on any dwarf, Thorin son of Thrain.** _

The dwarf prince jumped at the additional voice in his head and snapped his attention to the door before them as it was slowly pulled open.

The elegant she-elf that stood before them graced them with a smile and small bow of her head. “Welcome. I am sure that you have plenty of questions, sons of Durin.”

_**Everything shall be explained to you in due time, Thorin.** _

_Stop that._ He thought back at her with a glare. “You will tell us why you have decided that you required a dwarf to accomplish your agenda out of the capital, Lady Galadriel.”

“Of course.” She gestured past her into her meeting chambers. “Won't you come in?”

Thorin's head lifted up a notch as she escorted the three dwarves towards the table and as he was seated, he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't going to get a simple answer for so simple a question.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Unfinished Business

“No. Absolutely not.” Lobelia propped herself up against her doorway with her arms folded across her chest as she glared at her cousin-in-law. “You shan't be going.”

Bilbo's ire raised its hackles at her tone and he stubbornly forced it down as he once again extended the letter to the female. “You'll find that I'm not actually asking for your permission, Lobelia. If you'd kindly give this to my cousin, I'll be on my way.” He deeply loathed the fact that Otho did not rise as early as most hobbits and thus forced him into an unwanted confrontation with his cousin-in-law, but he absolutely had to drop off the letter concerning the state of his affairs while he was gone.

Lobelia moved away from the letter as if it were something foul. “Bilbo, have you even thought about what you're about to do? For goodness sakes, you're not a full-blooded Took! You simply cannot decide to up and leave the Shire on a whim for who knows how long!”

Bilbo dropped his arm with a huff. “Of course I've thought on it! I simply think that matters in Landis will go smoother with my cooperation as the letter that Gandalf left was addressed to me.”

The hobbit lass frowned. “Why do you care so much about the capital? It is not as if anything they do directly affects us.”

“But it does directly affect others,” Bilbo replied. It wasn't too hard to picture the three races pointing fingers and blaming each other for the disappearance of their Emperor, nor was it hard to picture the chaos that would ensue from such accusations. Bilbo liked the idea of leaving the Shire as much as the next hobbit, but he couldn't very well leave the three races to start a new war to last for ages. “If I am in a position to help, cousin, why shouldn't I?”

Lobelia puffed out her cheeks for a moment and seemed as if she was about to go on another tirade, but alas, all fight seemed to leave her at once in a heavy exhale.

Bilbo inwardly cheered as she lowered her arms to her sides.

“Very well.” She held out her hand and motioned towards the letter. “Give it here. I'll see to it that Otho looks over this when he wakes.”

“Thank you.” He passed the letter to her and took a step back from her doorway. “Well then, I'll see you—.”

“Bilbo Baggins!” The stern voice caused the hobbit to freeze in his steps, half on reflex, half in fear. He turned around to find Lobelia with her hands folded across her chest once more and a smirk on her face. “If you have not returned before the year is up, Otho and I will travel to Landis and drag you back if we have to.”

“I highly doubt that it will take that long to sort things out, but I'll keep that in mind. Good morning, Lobelia.” He gave her a small wave before he proceeded down the pathway to the main road.

“Good morning, Bilbo.” His cousin-in-law called after him.

Bilbo's shoulders relaxed once he was out of the sight of the Sackville-Baggins house and he knew then that he had made the correct choice in leaving Bofur at Bag End that morning. Bilbo had thought that maybe meeting the person that he'd be traveling with to Landis would put their hearts at ease, but deep down he was aware of the fact that hobbits were deeply judgmental when it came to appearances. There was no way that they'd trust Bofur enough to let Bilbo leave with him.

_Not that it is really up to them anyways._ Bilbo mused as he came up to the market. It was early still, and many of the vendors were still setting up shop. Bilbo watched as little Grace Proudfoot scampered about helping her parents with setting up their assortment of jams and felt his stomach give a speculative rumble. _Perhaps I should gather the provisions while I'm here._ His hand slipped into the folds of his coat and pulled out his change purse, a kind smile on his face as he approached the stand. “Why, hello there little Miss Grace! I see that you're helping out today. I was wondering if you could assist me in helping me choose the very best of your jams...”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bilbo ended up leaving the market with far more than he had originally intended, but he wasn't sure how long the trip alone would take, much less how long it would take to explain the situation to the proper officials in the capital. _Better safe than sorry._ He thought as he wrestled his gate open and set a couple of sacks on the ground to open the door. However, before he could even so much as reach for the knob, the door was snatched away and Bofur burst out of Bag End, relief stark on his face.

“Bilbo! I was almost sure that you had abandoned me.” The dwarf exclaimed as he pulled the hobbit into a decidedly warm embrace.

While it had been years since he received a hug from anyone who wasn't a fauntling, Bilbo couldn't help but pull away with a frown. “You didn't trust that I'd return?” The hobbit felt a slight twinge of disappointment when Bofur avoided his gaze and in his new friend's lack of faith. He nodded to himself and exhaled deeply. “Now, I know that most hobbits aren't exactly known for their love of traveling, but we still have our sense of propriety.” Bilbo gathered the supplies in his arms before resolutely meeting Bofur's eyes. “I know that we don't know each other that well, but know that if I give you my word that I will do something, by Yavanna's name, I will do everything within my power to see it done.”

Bofur didn't speak for a beat of silence before a wide grin replaced his thoughtful expression. “Well then Bilbo, please accept my sincerest apologies and know that I shall henceforth never make the mistake of doubting you again.” Bofur concluded his oath by taking a couple of sacks out of Bilbo's hands and taking them inside Bag End, leaving Bilbo standing in his doorway with flushed cheeks and a small smile.

It had been so long since Bilbo last made a genuine friend, but the hobbit was now convinced that this new friendship would be unlike anything he's experienced before.His Tookish blood rejoiced at the idea and it kept the smile on his face as he entered his home for what was sure to be the last time in quite a while.

As soon as he properly organized and packed his recent purchases and added a cooking knife and ladle for soup, Bilbo rushed to his bedroom to grab his knapsack from his bed before moving to the doorway where Bofur stood with his meager belongings in hand.

The dwarf's eyes did a quick once-over of Bilbo's things and nodded to himself before meeting the hobbit's eyes. “You sure you've got everything that you'll be needing?”

“Yes.” Bilbo nodded confidently. He refused to admit that he had made a checklist the previous night and had gone over it numerous times that morning. He knew that it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Well, alright then.” Bofur helped Bilbo with his things and they exited the house, moving at a subdued pace down the road.

There were more families up and about at that point and quite a few of them would not hide the fact when they'd stop mid-sentence and stare at the pair as they made their way towards the outskirts of town.

As they went, Bilbo ignored the onlookers and had begun to ponder the great distance that they were supposedly going to be able to cover in one day. It was then that he recalled Bofur mentioning that he had a 'friend' that was going to escort them on this journey. “Whereabouts are we going to meet this friend of yours, Bofur?” Bilbo asked as they dodged a couple of hobbits that were trying to get a pig back onto their property. “And how exactly are we going to travel more than five leagues in under one day? Your friend isn't magic, is he?”

Bofur glanced over at him and smiled widely. “Well, not exactly, but I suppose you could say that he doesn't travel the way most do in Middle Earth.”

Bilbo's brows furrowed as he struggled to think of _any_ way that wasn't used by the majority of Middle Earth. “How exactly—.”

“...are you sure, Tally?” A small group of children scurried past the companions, heading towards the outskirts of town.

“I swear it!” Tally exclaimed with wide eyes.

Bilbo recognized little Grace Proudfoot from the market included in the group and his curiosity couldn't help but force the words out of his mouth unbidden. “What's going on up ahead, little Miss Grace?”

The little girl's eyes were as wide as the rest of them, her chubby cheeks flushed with an unknown thrill. “Tally says that his older brother came into the market this morning swearing that he saw a Great Eagle! Can you believe it, Mister Baggins?” She squealed with laughter when her friends tugged on her arm, urging her to accompany them, and ran off without wasting another moment.

Meanwhile, all blood seemed to have fled from Bilbo's face as he straightened out of the crouch he assumed when talking with little Grace. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and managed to glance over his shoulder despite the fact that he already knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to find on his friend's face.

Sure enough, a sheepish expression swept up Bofur's features and he flashed Bilbo a tentative smile. “So... You're not afraid of heights, are you?”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“What on earth are you doing, brother?” Frerin sighed as he sidled up next to Thorin who sat alone on the moon deck. It was most unusual for the grand room to be open to anything other than night. The bright sunlight that flooded the room was beautiful, but not what it was made for. Frerin usually didn't bother with the room altogether as it was relatively used for ceremonies by the elves but when he didn't see his brother at breakfast that morning, he went around asking after his brother's whereabouts. Balin had informed him that his brother was to be on the moon deck the entire day, and thus, Frerin soon found himself there as well.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? Have you already forgotten what Lady Galadriel told us?”

Frerin grinned easily. He did not remember an ounce of what was spoken the night before. “Of course not, but remind me anyways.”

Thorin's icy blue eyes tore away from the expanse of sky set before them and turned them on his brother. “She said that the dwarf was to return with or without Gandalf tonight and I intend to be the first person that Bofur reports to.”

Frerin frowned. “If he is to return tonight, then why are you sitting on the moon deck in the middle of the morning?”

Thorin bared his teeth at his brother. “I would not put it past an elf to lie about the time in which the dwarf is to return. I will not be the last to know, not when a dwarf and Gandalf are involved.”

Frerin scowled. “Then you are telling me that you plan on spending the entirety of your day here?”

Thorin smirked. “Yes.”

Frerin was already on his feet and halfway to the door. “Have fun then, brother. Good morning.”

“Wait!” Thorin's eyes were wide with disbelief. “Won't you sit with me and share in this triumph over the elves?”

Frerin's face curled up in a most unappealing way. “And have to sit through an entire day of just the two of us staring out at the sky? Thank you brother, but if I'm too far gone from a lovely maiden, then I'm afraid that I'd be crazed enough to throw you over the side before you get your wish.” He flashed Thorin a wide grin and wink before exiting.

_Well..._ Thorin thought with a heavy huff. _I suppose the honor of the dwarfs falls on me once more. I don't need Frerin._ He sat back and stared at the sky, willing with all his heart that Lady Galadriel had lied, for he had no real desire to remain on the moon deck for the entire day. Even as he wished it, however, he had a feeling that he was going to be there for the remainder of the day and most of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Lead the Way

Thorin could only keep his attention on the documents set in front of him for a few moments at a time before his gaze would tear away and settle on the vast stretch of land that stood before Landis; it was not as if he could help it. The moon deck was the best place to keep watch over the land surrounding the city as it was nearly made up completely of glass, save the floor on which Thorin sat.

However, for as lovely the view and with how good of a vantage point it gave the dwarf prince, there was nothing for entertainment.

Thorin had promised himself that he would remain on the elvish deck for as long as necessary and he kept it... only he started to doze off near midday, and was forced to call for Balin to bring him something to keep busy. Balin was delighted at the request and immediately sent Thorin a few documents concerning Erebor. Thorin leafed through it for the first few moments before immediately diving in. As much as the prince disliked paperwork, he welcomed it wholeheartedly to remain true to his goal and kept at it to refrain from falling asleep once more.

He kept at it as diligently as possible for one in his position, but when the soft light of the moon gradually replaced that of the sun, Thorin couldn't help but push his work aside and stare out at the sight before him.

Pure light glinted off the painted glass of the citadel to the right of the moon deck and redirected the light to the lower towers that surrounded the castle and lower town. The large entrance to the mines was off to Thorin's left, the pathway leading to it well lit as dwarves started home after their long hours of labor, and the dwarf prince felt something stir in his heart. It was not the cavernous kingdom of Erebor, nor did it possess the deep reaches of Moria, but still, Thorin could not deny that Landis held great beauty of its own.

As he stared on at the tranquil scene set before him, he knew that he was prepared to remain in the shadows of the moon deck for the rest of the week if it was necessary. As his steady gaze slowly edged towards the outer gates, a flicker of movement at the top edges of his vision caught his attention. Thorin's heart sped up a bit as he squinted in attempts of catching sight of what had caught his attention and couldn't deny that a small part of him was relieved when he saw one of the Great Eagles on the brink of the horizon. He wordlessly climbed to his feet and moved towards the ledge, his eyes monitoring the Great Eagle's progress as it seemed to gradually grow in size as it came closer.

 _I will be the first to speak to Gandalf and the dwarf known as Bofur._ He thought with a satisfied smirk—a smirk that quickly fell as he realized that the Great Eagle was lowering itself to the ground just outside the gates of Landis. _Damn._ Thorin spun away from the view of Landis and strode out of the room with only one thing on his mind. _I've got to get to them before those damn elves do!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Thank you very much, kind sir!” Bofur exclaimed as he removed his hat from his head. He skipped out of the range of the wings and gave the Great Eagle a grandiose bow. He glanced up at the creature from under his lashes, and chuckled as their travel companion bowed its head in return. Soon after, it unfurled its great brown wings and took off, the pressure of the wind leaving Bofur to hold on to his hat as tight as he could.

As soon as the magnificent bird was out of sight, Bofur turned to his two-legged companion and found Bilbo pacing the length of the front gates, muttering softly to himself under his breath. “Nervous?” He asked as he started to gather their belongings from the ground.

“Yes. No—!” Bilbo sighed and stopped long enough to fix Bofur with an apologetic smile. “I'm not quite sure. I've never been in a situation like this before. I can't tell if I’m anxious to get this over with or if I'm dreading these circumstances entirely.” He moved forward quickly and started to help his friend to gather their packs. Once they finished, they faced the gates as one and Bilbo's feet started twitching with excess energy. He licked his lips a couple of times before he sneaked a glance at the dwarf, who seemed to be at ease with the whole situation. “I won't know anyone within these walls except you, Bofur.”

The dwarf tilted his head towards the hobbit and smiled softly. “Well, as long as I'm allowed, I'll remain by your side, Bilbo.” He left out the tidbit that people of his status weren't allowed into certain rooms within the castle, knowing full and well that it would only serve to unsettle his friend more than he already seemed to be.

Bofur knew he made the right choice when Bilbo's leg ceased its nervous twitching and a new light of confidence filled the hobbit's almond shaped eyes. Those warm eyes lifted up to meet Bofur's. “Thank you.”

“You're always welcome, Bilbo.” Bofur felt a rush of fondness for his new friend at the sight of the hobbit's back straightening with his resolve. He had only known the lad for a day and a half, but already he felt the bonds of a deeper friendship forming with each moment that passed. However, Bofur also knew that the chances of him being able to remain by Bilbo's side for the duration of his stay were slim. He had only been permitted into the castle to drop of documents to his overseer's guild leader. Bofur believed that it was only by chance that he had been chosen for the mission, and one dwarf could only be so lucky for so long. He had a feeling that as soon as he told his side of the story to the council he'd be escorted back to the mines to make up for the work he missed.

“How long do you suppose that it'll take them to realize that we've made it?” Bilbo asked after a few long moments of silence. “I've brought cooking supplies and a blanket to sleep on if its needed.”

“I assure you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, it will not be necessary at this time.”

Bofur and Bilbo startled at the sound of a new voice and they turned in unison to see a hidden nook off to the side of the great gates open with Lady Galadriel standing there with a smile.

“Lady Galadriel!” Bofur exclaimed. Before the dwarf stepped forward, he glanced over to the side to see Bilbo standing there with a gobsmacked expression on his face and couldn't help the small chuckle at the hobbit's expense. “Aye, lad she's a right beauty, ain't she? That's Lady Galadriel, one of the members of the council and the woman who sent me on my mission.”

Bilbo's mouth opened as if to respond, but no sound came out. He stood there flummoxed for the better half of a minute and it wasn't until Bofur lightly nudged the hobbit that he stepped forward.

“Good evening. I am Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.”

Lady Galadriel's smile was sweet in response and it didn't seem forced in the slightest. “Welcome Bilbo Baggins, a most honored guest.”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thorin didn't make it to the gates before the others. He knew that the dwarf and Gandalf were going to enter through the side, but as soon as he rounded the bend that led to the hidden entrance, he saw a small group of people clogging the entryway and blocking the newly arrived people from his line of sight. As Thorin drew closer, he noted that there were quite a few elves and even, to his great irritation, Frerin who had been all about the castle that evening. That shirker of a brother had managed to make it to the entrance before him!

Despite the indignation of wasting an entire day waiting for the return of the dwarf and Gandalf, Thorin held his head high as he made his way through the small crowd and didn't stop until he was at his brother's side. He inclined his head ever so slightly at the amused bright eyes glancing over at him, knowing full and well that it was easier to acknowledge his mistakes with Frerin than to ignore them. He'd never hear the end of it otherwise.

Thorin attempted to wait as patiently as possible, he wouldn't give the elves the pleasure of seeing the prince of Erebor acting out in impatience, but after suffering several long moments of whispers in Sindarin, he could stand it no longer. He cocked his head to the side to make eye contact with Frerin. “Why is it that Gandalf and the dwarf Bofur not been permitted within the door? What is keeping them?”

Frerin spared the prince a brief glance and as he attempted to look away before he spoke, Thorin knew that whatever his brother said next would be a lie. “I'm not sure, brother.”

Thorin's brows rose high at the blatant negligence of Frerin. He had expected something somewhat more plausible than the younger dwarf not knowing what was happening. There was no way that someone as nosy as Frerin has not already sussed out the reasons for the holdup. _What could be so bad that Frerin doesn't want to be the one to inform me?_ He pondered as he inched his way closer to the front of the small crowd.

It didn't take him long to figure it out. As soon as he broke through to the front, he could see the elegant form of Lady Galadriel blocking the doorway, and as soon as she stepped aside, an average enough dwarf passed through; only he wasn't followed by their Emperor. Instead of Gandalf a small creature, smaller than his young nephews, stood at the entrance and was peeking in with wide hazel eyes. _Completely defenseless hobbit._ He thought with a disapproving frown as soon as his brain supplied Thorin with the race of the creature.

He glanced past the little thing and felt his frown deepen into a scowl when he failed to see the towering form of the Emperor outside. His eyes shot back to the dwarf who paid the crowd no mind and seemed to be talking the hobbit into crossing the threshold. _Was he not sent to find Gandalf? Why has he brought back a creature that doesn't belong in Landis instead of the Emperor?_

“Thorin. Calm yourself, brother.” Frerin's voice sounded far away.

 _Why has this dwarf failed such an important mission?_ He brushed off the hand that Frerin made to lay on his shoulder and took two large steps forward, intent on pulling the dwarf aside and explaining how every move they make is to be judged while in the capital. Only as soon as he stepped towards Bofur, there was a sharp yelp and before he knew it, his hands were set on a pair of narrow shoulders and he was staring down into bewildered hazel orbs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Curse all high doorsteps and the people that made them._ Bilbo huffed as he was escorted through the mines that lead directly to the castle. Luckily enough for him most of the members of the small greeting crowd have gone ahead to the castle, leaving the embarrassed hobbit with Lady Galadriel, Bofur, and two princes. He chanced a glance at the tall dwarf that happened to catch him earlier and noted that the rude male was a few paces ahead of him with another dwarf who was of similar coloring but entirely different disposition. _I cannot believe that I managed to not only trip and embarrass myself in front of Lady Galadriel but that I also managed to be caught by a surly dwarf prince. If Otho and Lobelia could see me now..._ He shook his head at the mere thought of his relatives' reactions to such a display of clumsiness. _I'd be the talk of the town._

“Don't worry Bilbo. I'm sure that Prince Thorin won't begrudge you for stumbling a little.” Bofur, the wonderful dwarf, seemed to have sensed the hobbit's self-deprecating thoughts and gave Bilbo a firm pat on his back. “We all have our clumsy moments.”

Bilbo highly doubted his friend's words but was grateful nonetheless, glad that Bofur wasn't immediately taken away upon arrival. “Thank you, Bofur.” He flashed the dwarf a quick smile as they continued deeper into the mines.

Bilbo's eyes roved over the cold walls of the cavern and clutched his pack closer to his body. He hadn't even been gone for a full day and already he missed the Shire. He missed the feel of the grass and the cool dirt of the roads against his feet. He missed the endless fields and the sweet scent of flowers lingering in the air. _Well, I shan't be gone for long._ He thought as he firmly straightened his back and brushed off the earlier events. It wouldn't do to worry over first impressions. Rude as it may seem, Bilbo had no intentions of lingering long enough for it to matter. He even managed to return the glare that the dwarf prince sent over his shoulder to the hobbit. _And I most certainly won't be cowed into feeling worse about tripping. I apologized. If the dwarf prince is going to hold a grudge, I cannot stop him, but I will not submit myself to his childish behavior._

_**I am pleased to hear that, Bilbo Baggins. Prince Thorin has a good heart, even if his actions don't portray it well. It will do him good to deal with a person such as yourself.** _

Bilbo startled at the additional voice in his head and were it not for how gentle it was spoken, the hobbit was sure that he would have jumped. Lady Galadriel was calmly making her way through the mines by his side, moving with beauty and grace. A hint of a smile pulled at her lips and a knowing glance sent his way answered Bilbo's inquisitive stare. _Telepathy._ Bilbo grinned back at her. _Elves are a truly amazing race, my Lady._ He wisely evaded the comment on the dwarf prince and awaited the surprisingly non-intrusive presence in his mind.

Her smile grew and seemed to lighten the entire cavern. _**As are hobbits, Master Baggins.**_

Compliments weren't exactly given out every day in the Shire, so Bilbo could only imagine how often they were given by elves. The act of receiving one from someone as influential as Lady Galadriel made it impossible to hide the sudden spring in his step.

 _Thank you._ Bilbo didn't realize it, but it was the first time since crossing the threshold that his shoulders relaxed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

If Bilbo found Gandalf intimidating upon their meeting, it was nothing compared to being presented to Saruman. The very air surrounding the wizard seemed to crackle with energy, his brows hanging low above his eyes and not a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Curunír.” Lady Galadriel swept forth and lightly rested her hand on the wizard's arm as she gently guided his body to face Bilbo and Bofur. “This is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, and Bofur, the dwarf that I had sent after Gandalf.” Her eyes sought Bilbo's and Bofur's. “This is Saruman. It was his reign that Gandalf was to take over.”

Dark eyes flitted over Bilbo briefly before turning to Bofur. “If you've sent this dwarf after Gandalf, where is he?” With an overly dramatic turn of his robes, the wizard sent his glare to the far corners of the room. “Where is Gandalf?”

“Curunír.” Lady Galadriel chastised lightly.

Saruman spared her a glance before turning his burning eyes back to the only dwarf in the room.

Bofur had removed his hat upon entering the small meeting room and has now taken to worrying it with his gloved hands as he attempted to speak. “W-Well you see—.”

“He's not here.” Bilbo's mouth went dry as he realized the voice that spoke up was his. His eyes shot over to Bofur briefly; upon viewing the state of his friend's nerves, Bilbo cleared his throat and nodded to himself. _I shall see this through,_ he thought as his hand slipped into his pack and retrieved the envelope. “Gandalf left Landis for my home in the Shire. He just as well invited himself in and knocked me out as I was set to make tea.” He held out the envelope. “This is the only thing that I found when I woke.”

Saruman's bushy brows weaved together as Bilbo strode forward and deposited the letter into the wizard's hand. When Bilbo backed into his original position, the wizard slowly turned his attention back to the Lady elf at his side. “Lady Galadriel, would you please see to it that these two lads are within range should I need to summon them for any... questions or explanations?”

The she-elf bowed her golden head with a smile before moving back to Bilbo and Bofur's side. “Let us set you up in proper rooms Master Baggins, Master Bofur.”

“No need for titles, my Lady. Simply calling me Bofur works well for me.” Bofur playfully winked when he caught Bilbo's eyes before plopping his hat back on his head and following Lady Galadriel's lead and exiting the room.

Bilbo followed at a slower pace and paused at the door. He didn't dare allow hope to taint his being, but nevertheless, one traitorous thought managed to slip through. _That was surprisingly easy._

Never has he loathed himself for believing such a thing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Morning Waits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had the chance to edit this, so if anything is glaringly obvious, please let me know.

“Bilbo. Bilbo! Wake up! Get dressed!”

Bilbo blinked lethargically as his blanket was torn from his body and couldn't help the startled cry as his face was accosted with a barrage of clothes from his pack. “W-What in Yavanna's name..?”

Bofur's face swam into view, his usual sunny disposition replaced with that of panic. “Please get up, Bilbo. We're being summoned to the Grand Assembly Hall. Saruman has come to a conclusion concerning Gandalf's letter and has summoned all the members of the council as well as the two of us!”

“What—already?” Bilbo's heart raced at the thought of returning to the Shire sooner than he expected and he quickly shot to his feet, sleep forgotten as he gathered his clothes with shaking hands. “When is the meeting supposed to be held?”

Bofur was red-faced with effort as he fiddled with his hat. “It's already started. We weren't summoned until a few moments ago. Oh dear, I've never been around so many council members at once...”

“It'll be fine, I'm sure, Bofur.” Bilbo scanned the expanse of the room that he hadn't paid any mind to the evening before and frowned when he failed to see a dressing screen. “Where am I to change?”

Bofur's hands paused on his hat. “Where are you to—oh!” He strode to the other end of the room and paused at the doorway to peer back at the hobbit. “There's no dressing screens in single rooms. I'm not meant to be in here anyway. Take your time.” He made to exit the room but his hand stilled on the knob as he turned once more to Bilbo. “Well, take your time, but please hurry.”

“I will.” Bilbo nodded with a smile, and lingered by his bed until Bofur closed the door gently behind him. _What wonderful news._ Bilbo chuckled as he set his clothes onto the bed to ensure that they hadn't gotten too wrinkled under Bofur's eager hands. _To think that I had packed so much for such a short trip. I wonder if one of the Great Eagles are going to escort me back to the Shire._ He thought upon the idea briefly before he shuddered at the thought of once again being in the sky for a prolonged period of time. _Hobbits weren't meant to fly. If we were, Yavanna would have blessed us with wings._ He fingers moved deftly over his trousers as he pulled them on and shucked his sleeping shirt over his head. He made quick work of his shirt before quickly passing his fingers through his hair in an attempt at being somewhat presentable with the amount of time given before making his way to the door. He grabbed his waistcoat in passing and was shrugging it on when Bofur's firm but gentle hand came down on his upper arm to lead him down the corridor.

As they passed through several halls, Bilbo took note that the sky outside was still dark and felt his brows raise high. “Bofur? Do you know what time it is?”

“I believe that dawn should be upon us soon enough.” The dwarf answered as they weaved through a small group of maids. “Whatever Saruman has to say must be important enough to awaken the council members hours earlier than they are accustomed to.”

Bilbo hummed in response. He examined each corridor they walked through, making note of several key items should he get lost. He knew that he wasn't going to remain in Landis long enough to truly need it, but Bilbo's sensible side forced him to remember each and every turn since leaving his room. Bofur lead him through half a dozen more halls and corridors, and Bilbo could only hope that they would come across the Grand Assembly Hall sooner.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Bilbo was greeted with the sight of Lady Galadriel and a figure who seemed to be a man along with the grumpy dwarf prince from the night before. They seemed to have heard them approach, for they turned in unison with various expressions on their faces.

Lady Galadriel, as welcoming as ever, graced them with a smile. The man said nothing nor did his expression give anything away, he merely watched on with curious eyes. Prince Thorin...

Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise as the dwarf strode forward with a snarl on his face.

He stepped up to Bilbo, and when Bofur attempted to step in between them, he was greeted with a glare that promised pain should he not retreat. Thorin's icy blue eyes seemed to tear through Bilbo, searching for something that the hobbit could not fathom.

Bilbo attempted to ask twice, only for his voice to fail him both times. He inwardly sighed at his spinelessness. It wouldn't do for the prince to be deluded into thinking that Bilbo was some pushover.

After a long moment of strained silence, the prince stepped away with a slight shake of his head. “It doesn't make any sense.” He muttered, the frustration palpable in his voice.

Bilbo's brows flew up. “I'm sorry, do you have a problem with me, Master Dwarf?” His chin jutted out stubbornly as the prince's eyes shot back to Bilbo, and judging by the dark look the hobbit received, Thorin seemed to have caught on to fact that Bilbo refrained from addressing him by his proper title.

Just as the prince opened his mouth to respond, a white-haired dwarf poked his head out of the Assembly Hall. His eyes swept across the figures lined against the wall and stilled as soon as they fell on the rude dwarf. “Thorin? Do come in, Saruman is ready to get started.”

Thorin grunted in response to the dwarf and after shooting Bilbo one last look of disdain, he slid into the Assembly Hall.

“Well. I can see that he wasn't just having a bad day last night.” Bilbo hummed as he sidled up next to Bofur. “I don't think that Prince Thorin will be winning any popularity contests anytime soon.”

Bofur's mouth opened for a brief moment. “Well that is... You're entitled to your opinion, Bilbo,” he chuckled.

“What? You don't agree?” His voice was tinged with disbelief. “He practically murdered you with his eyes when you tried to intervene just now.”

His friend shrugged sheepishly. “He's a son of Durin, Bilbo. The purest source of dwarvish blood.”

“Being pure of blood means nothing.” Bilbo snorted. “What's the point of being of high ranking if your outlook is at the lowest point imaginable?”

“Bilbo...” Bofur's frown seemed disapproving, but Bilbo had been around the dwarf long enough to notice when his eyes lit up with glee.

The hobbit's lips twitched as he turned towards Lady Galadriel, allowing his friend the illusion of privacy for his amusement. “Lady Galadriel, what a good morning.” He glanced around and noted that the man from before had already seemed to have left, but he didn't linger on the thought too long as he was faced with the lovely elf.

“Bilbo Baggins.” Her warm smile was a pleasant change from Thorin's reception of Bilbo. “Good morning to you as well. I hope that you slept well.”

“Indeed I did.” Bilbo grinned. “I can't say that I particularly liked the idea of waking up this early, but I can't very well decline Saruman's request for my presence.” He ran a nervous hand against his waistcoat. “I hear that the entire council is present.”

“Their meeting was just before this one.” She acknowledged. “Curunír felt that it would be better if a smaller group was present to go over the contents of Mithrandir's letter. Only myself and the rest of the Inner Council remain.”

Bilbo blinked. “Prince Thorin is a member of the Inner Council?” He asked before thinking.

Lady Galadriel smiled that mysterious smile of hers as she held out a hand indicating the Assembly Hall. “All shall be revealed soon enough, Bilbo.”

Bilbo's smile fell but didn't diminish completely. He didn't understand why she avoided the question when a simple yes or no would have sufficed. _Enough of that. The Lady Galadriel is entitled to her secrets._ He scolded himself before nodding to the elf and entering the Assembly Hall.

As soon as he entered the grand room, he regretted the fact that he didn't take the time to gather himself before he passed the threshold. It was quite a bit to take in all at once.

He could see why it was referred to as the Grand Assembly Hall. The walls were lined with craftsmanship that reflected the influence of each of the three dominant races.

The large columns were made of a simple enough rock, but they each had what appeared to be intricate lines of gold worked in, an obvious nod towards dwarvish handiwork.

The large windows spun of the clearest glass that Bilbo has ever set eyes upon only spoke of the artistry of the elves.

Lined up along the wall opposite the great window were formidable statues the five Istari. Saruman at the center, Gandalf at his right and Radagast the brown to Saruman's left. The ends were polished off by the two blue wizards, Rómestámo standing tall next to Gandalf with the hood of his robes shielding half of his face, and Morinehtar standing opposite of him next to Radagast.

Bilbo admired the skilled hands of the men who molded such work, taking a brief moment to examine the likeness that each figure cut. His eyes slid over Gandalf and Saruman, the wizards that he knew, before moving on to Radagast. According to word of mouth, Radagast belongs to Yavanna, just as hobbits. Unlike the sister-creations of the same mother, Bilbo has heard that Radagast was a bit absentminded and could easily recall a few stories of the brown wizard's eccentric behavior. His eyes briefly touched on each of the blue wizards, only to be pulled away within moments. As much as Bilbo hated to admit it, history buff that he was, he could not recall anything remarkable coming from either of them.

He suspected that he would have continued to look upon the statues were it not for the small nudge towards the front of the room. Bilbo glanced over his shoulder to see Bofur standing there with a nervous grin.

“Come along, Bilbo. You're going to get your answers concerning Gandalf and your situation as soon as you join the others by the throne.”

An anxious energy briefly flitted in Bilbo's stomach before he turned his attention to the front of the room. The Assembly Hall was a lavish and beautiful sight, so setting his eyes upon the humble throne at the center caused all tension to leave the hobbit. The simple seat almost appeared unsightly amidst the complexity of the craftsmanship surrounding them; the sight so odd that Bilbo once again felt at ease.

Saruman sat on the simple throne, his eyes locked on the papers in his hand, Gandalf's letter, Bilbo could only assume. A brunet elf stood at his right, his expression revealing nothing of his true emotions. The white-haired dwarf that had summoned the prince into the hall stood at Saruman's other side with a man who appeared a few years past his middle age. Unwittingly, Bilbo's eyes then sought out Thorin, who wasn't glaring at him for once. No, instead the dwarf prince's fierce gaze was set upon an elf who was blond of hair and also happened to be the only being who sat other than Saruman.

“Bilbo Baggins is here, Curunír.” Lady Galadriel glided past Bilbo and Bofur and approached the throne. The brunet dwarf smoothly slid to the side to allow her to stand next to the wizard.

Dark eyes flitted up to meet Bilbo's. “Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire.” He rested the letter in his lap and folded his hands together as he stared Bilbo down. He remained silent for an unnerving amount of time before he spoke again. “You are aware of the contents of this letter, correct?”

Bilbo swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded hesitantly. “Yes... S-Silly, is it not? I suppose that this is when you tell me to leave?”

“I'm afraid not, young hobbit.” No emotion leaked through Saruman's blank mask that was his face. “Gandalf has named you as his successor.”

Bilbo nearly bit his tongue in his rush to get the words out. “B-But surely I can decline? The mere idea of a hobbit as the High Emperor is a bit preposterous. Why, even by hobbit standards, I'm most likely not—.”

“You are the one that was chosen, Bilbo Baggins,” Saruman's voice rose above the hobbit's protests. “So you are to be the High Emperor of Landis.”

The Assembly Hall went silent. He didn't know what to say. All thoughts revolted at the thought of holding such a position. _And what of the Shire?_ He thought as his hands clenched around the ends of his sleeves. _What of Bag End? Oh, Yavanna, what of Otho and Lobelia?_ As his thoughts threatened to overwhelm him, Bilbo failed to notice a certain dwarf prince step forward into the center of the large circle bordering the Inner Council seats that wrapped around the throne.

"A Hobbit? This must be a joke." Thorin growled, breaking the silence of the hall. "Surely Gandalf did not send us this Halfling who knows of nothing that happens outside of the comfort of his home to rule in his stead."

Bilbo felt his lips pull down into a frown at the appalling word, his worries slipping away at the insulting presence before him. _Halfling?_ He nearly growled at the word. It was practically a derogatory slur and he had every intention of telling the strange Dwarf just where he could shove his opinions when Saruman climbed to his feet and stepped forward, Gandalf's letter open for all to see.

“Prince Thorin, know your place.” Saruman's voice was sharp as he turned to address the remaining few. "I'm afraid that this is no jest. This is indeed Gandalf's handwriting and his seal; bounded with the strongest of Gandalf's magic. He wished to see the hobbit on the throne,” the wizard glanced up at Bilbo and caught him with his icy stare. “Which is why for all intents and purposes, Bilbo Baggins is now the High Emperor of the Three Races."

Bilbo's mind rebelled at the words once more. “Can I not name you as my successor?” He asked helplessly.

Saruman's gaze was heavy upon him. “You cannot. After examining the letter, I was able to confirm that Gandalf has set a spell over the seal.” He displayed the waxed sigil that belonged to Gandalf. “By pouring his magic onto this letter, he has essentially created a magical contract—a nearly unbreakable covenant. You were the one who opened it; you are the one who must see the contract through.” He swept away towards a side door and paused to take a moment to look back at Bilbo. “I shall further examine the letter to see what can be done of this mess that Gandalf has wrought upon us, but until I am able to reverse the terms, you WILL do your duties as the High Emperor of Landis.”

The words sent a shiver of apprehension down Bilbo's spine, and he could only watch as the wizard swiftly exited the room.

“Oh dear...” Bofur's voice roused Bilbo from his frozen state of mind.

A part of him resented the fact that Bofur had convinced Bilbo to accompany him to Landis, but after taking one look at his friend, all such thoughts vanished. Bofur hadn't meant any harm in bringing Bilbo to the capital. He nearly apologized for the very thought, but before he could, Lady Galadriel glided over to the two of them.

“Bilbo, Yavanna has blessed the hobbits with a great many strengths, but as the High Emperor, you must have protectors. Your guardians must travel with you at all times.”

“G-Guardians?”

She nodded. “You will have four in total, two appointed to you by the council, two of your choice. Two dwarves, two elves.”

The blond elf, the one that had sat during the brief life-changing meeting climbed to his feet and made his way over to Lady Galadriel's side. He towered over Bilbo and Bofur, and while his eyes held no disdain, Bilbo could see touches of amusement lingering.

“This is Thranduil son of Oropher, Prince of Greenwood. He is your First Tirith.”

“First Tirith?”

“Tirith refers to your elvish guards, while Arkaul refers to the dwarvish guards. Prince Thranduil was elected by the council and he shall be your primary elvish protector.”

“Ah... Then who is my First Arkaul?”

Lady Galadriel's eyes were bright with an expression that Bilbo couldn't quite place. “Your First Arkul,” she said, kindly correcting him with the tenses, “is Thorin Son of Thráin.”

As if knowing they spoke his name, the dwarf prince himself walked over with his jaw clenched tightly.

Bilbo avoided looking at him.

Lady Galadriel's smile straightened into a blank mask as she pointedly stared down the princes. “You were chosen to do your duty for the capital. You must give your lives so that the Emperor may live if circumstances require it. You shall protect him to the best of your abilities and pledge your loyalty. You shall not be released from your service unless given pardon by no less than three wizards. Now, greet your Emperor.”

The two figures gracefully knelt, their hands over their hearts and their heads lifted up to the unsuspecting hobbit.

As Bilbo stared down at their crouched forms, the gravity of the situation was truly making itself known to him. Already the thought of returning to the Shire seemed to be nothing but wishful thinking. He breathed out a shaky breath and managed to plaster what felt like an awkward smile on his lips. _I've not been Emperor for more than a few moments and already I have people bowing to me..._

The dwarf prince's eyes burned with anger and disapproval while the elf prince's revealed nothing but detached amusement.

_Yavanna help me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if the Sindarin or Dwarvish is wrong. I couldn't find anything concrete concerning the language, so it may be wrong.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
